KuroXfai koukai
by innocentmemmo
Summary: time us all but perpetual, you cannot still it, you cannot go back, only the future can be changed, fragile and uncertian, the risk of such actions would effect them all, caught in the past and chased by memorys, what would await those who could not forgt


The moon made its slow and steady arc across the sky, and although its progress was tracked by many empty eyes a pair of crystal blue perhaps stood out the most. The night was silent, not even crickets disturbed the peace that always came before a storm. Fai closed his eyes as his breath curled up in to the night sky as white as the landscape around him.

The scene remained unchanging for a short while before white snow began to fall obliterating the mages footsteps. He briefly wondered whether he would be able to find his way back before realising that he did not care, it would be safer this way anyway, if he just left...; He felt something akin to sadness and opened his eyes again now watching the snow not just feeling it.

Fai started to move slowly, with no real goal in mind deliberately not heading the way in which he came. The sad thing was he was still smiling even alone, he paused sighing deeply and rested his head on his hand for a moment almost laughing at the absurdity of it. It took a while but his smile faded and he walked on wondering. With each step his heart only grew heavier and his pace faster until he was running.

The snowflakes past him like a blizzard as he ran and his vision became only more and more blurred until his foot struck something and he fell blindly forwards. Fear surged through him but only for a moment and by the time he hit the ground it had vanished. It was only then he realised he was crying, he steadied him self in the snow for a moment sitting upright before surrendering him self to the tears and letting out heart breaking sobs.

_"So cold" the voice was weak as a small hand reached forward " I want to die...;" tears hit the cell floor and the small boy turned his eyes momentarily upwards "fay...;" more tears fell as he reached out almost as if he could reach his twin through sheer will "fay......" The boy's face fell again finally past tears. "kill me" his voice was hollow "KILL ME!!"_

_The memory hit him fresh and painful each thought bringing a new buffet of pain._

_"so who will it be?" the voice was icy as a hand reached from the void "Yui or fai?" the boy shivered surrounded by body's his mind fuzzy. "who dies and who lives?"  
The boy reached a hand towards the roof but no longer remembered why as the words left his lips " i... I want to live"_

_Reality snapped back to the mage only bringing him more pain, "fai...;. Faiiii..." his voice was weak as he cried in to the snow his fur coat now saturated and doing nothing to stop the prevailing cold as he curled in to a ball knowing nothing but suffering._

_Who knows how much time passed, the night gave away no secrets. The moon now covered by cloud and everything obliterated by the snow as it fell swiftly to earth._

_"MAGEEEE!" the voice was muffled by snow, but the snow did nothing to quell the irritation in it "MAAAGE!" There was a slight thud only just heard over the snow. " Fuck it. WHAT THE HELL is he thinking?!" Kurogane picked him self up knowing it was useless he considered giving up until morning but found he couldn't cursing and calling out again to no avail. "USELESS MAGE" he struck forward agin through the snow before pausing for a moment and straining his ears._

_"faiii" did he imagin it was some one else looking for him to?, the thought was immediately erased from his mind it was impossible the Princess and Syaoran were in no position to go looking for him even if they had known of the mages disappearance. "faaaiiii" the voice was weak and confusion passed through the samurais mind, he definitely wasn't imaging it.._

_"hey!!!?" the voice sounded familiar and kurogane briefly considered the meat bun before shaking his head "WHOS THERE!" his voice was once again irritated as he grasped the hilt of his sword but there was nothing more than the muffled voice sounding again as he moved In the direction of it on guard._

_"fai..., fai...," the mages voice descended in to sobs once more "I'm sorry ... I'm sor...ry"._

_"Show yourself!" kurogane took another step forward and felt his foot get caught in something, he glanced down finding it almost impossible to see any thing in the darkness. "fai?" he spotted the mages blond hair in the snow but could see nothing else of the mages body "FAI!" he fell to the floor letting the sword fall from his grasp embedding its self somewhere out of site. "HEY! HEY!" he dug at the snow around the mages body giving up momentary moving his hands to the mages head and pulling it from the snow, "Oi!!!" he immediately lowered his head putting it to the mages chest listening for pulse, it was there slow and weak but defiantly alive. "Shit! Don't you die!" kurogane scrabbled at the snow freeing the rest of his body as the mage spoke in his delirium on the line of unconsciousness._

_"fai,,, don't die... no NO! FAI!" his voice had been weak but suddenly he was yelling his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Kurogane pulling him close his eyes burning "kill me!" his voice was hard pleading as he looked at the mage his face a mass of semi frozen tears "KILL ME!" his hand briefly flashed a deep red but in that instance his head slumped forward as he fell out of consciousness._

_"FAI?!" the samurai was panicked as he used all of his Strength to pull the mage from the snow grunting in excursion as he lifted his body in to his arms. "HEY!" he looked down at him feeling a familiar surge of emotion and for a moment saw Miko, his mother remembering holding her. "No your not going to die!" the maGE seemed surprisingly light now as the samurai ran through the snow carrying his freezing body. "come on" he kept running through the blizzard fear driving him faster and faster into the night._

_There were shadows every where the demons kept coming no matter how many he killed, his arms closed protectively over her limp body "mum...MUUUM!." He yelled out still slashing with his blade protecting her killing everything that came near tears in his eyes. This was the last time kurogane had cried and had sworn it to be the last that he would fail to protect any one he cared about._

_"you are not dieing!" reality reclaimed him as he was still running with the mages limp form his body was past even shivering and the mage knew this was a bad sign, the town was to far and his chest tightened with fear. "he racked his head for anything that may help as he ran holding him as close as he could trying to share some warmth but unless he got him somewhere dry... he didn't think about that still running and then with a sudden jolt remembering something and changing direction slightly preying that he was going the right way. "please..."_

_A dark blob formed in front of him as he ran forward a few seconds later the hut was fully in view. Kurogane charged at the door knowing it would be locked and bracing him self mentally for the pain as he connected a splintering noise went through the air and the bolt tore away from the door leaving it to swing open. He shot through the door his footsteps sounding exceedingly loud in the tiny hut as he moved to the bed practically throwing the mage on to it before attacking his cloths pulling of the saturated furs before tackling the clothes under it fiddling with the buttons on his shirt wondering why the hell the mage had to wear such complicated clothing. He finally managed to rip off his shirt before attacking his pants that were thankfully easier to remove, he didn't even breath out as me put his head to the mages chest and froze. He wasn't breathing._

_Fear shot through him "no this cant be happening!" he put his arms around the mage shaking him "hey HEY!" but there was no reaction. The samurai paused but not even for half a second before moving in for mouth to mouth. He clamped lips with the mage trying not to think to hard about it as he breathed the vital air Into his lungs before pumping his chest. He repeated the action once again clamping his mouth to the mages and blowing air in to his icy body. on the third attempt Fais eyes opened kuro recoiled taking his lips off that of the mage and remembering with annoyance that there were probably tears in is eyes._

_Fai's eyes locked on to kuroganes and for half a second nothing moved before the mage smiled in his usual manner "hello kuro-pun" and blacked out again._

_"frinkin mage!" tears were still pricking at his eyes but he blinked them back furiously moving to the fireplace and feeling waves of relief at seeing logs in the grill. He cast his eyes around for matches his thoughts on the mage . he cursed a few times seeing none before noticing two rocks "flint?" he spoke the word to him self before moving in to action and striking them together over the grill. About 15 strikes later he yelled in frustration throwing them across the room and immediately losing sight of them he cursed looking for them but to no avail as he heard the mages breath once again grow shallower._

_He ran over to the door shutting the best he could despite the broken lock before moving back over to the mage and grabbing his wrist. He was freezing. The samurai muttered pulling off his cape before lying swiftly on the bed closing his mind to any thoughts before pulling the mages body close to his own and throwing the cape over them both "dam you!" he shivered feeling the mages cold flesh, pulling his arms around him, once again deliberately not thinking about his actions as he pulled the mage in to his chest. He let his last few tears fall a moment before furiously wiping them away._

_It was bound to be a long night._


End file.
